One More Night
by alysonswonderland
Summary: Hermione is in a relationship with Ron but has been seeing Draco behind his back. She stops by his flat to tell him it needs to end and Draco wants to make the final night count. Post-Hogwarts one-shot lemons


Draco sat nervously in the den of his flat; Hermione was unusually late and he hadn't received any sort of communication from her since they set up their date. He tapped his feet and twiddled his thumbs as the clock ticked slowly on. A soft knock had him jumping to his feet and rushing to his door. He smiled when he saw Hermione still dressed in a deep red A-line dress; she'd come straight from a party.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Hermione said, smiling weakly, as she slipped past him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he closed the door.

Hermione took a seat on the sofa and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

He looked at her anxiously and sat down opposite her.

"I—we—this can't..." Hermione struggled to find her words and rested her head in her hands. "This is the last time, Draco. I can't keep doing this to Ron," she said finally.

Draco was silent for a moment before leaning across and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He stroked her cheek softly before tenderly kissing her; he put all he could into that kiss – his want, his _need_, his love...

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, catching his breath. He looked from her parted lips to her eyes before taking her hands in his.

"Come on," he said softly, leading her down the hall.

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her softly. His hands roamed her back before unzipping her dress. He pushed the straps down her arms and let it fall to the ground. Draco moaned her name before exploring the newly exposed flesh. Goosebumps rose all over her body as he sucked and nipped at her throat. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and leaned her head back to give him better access. Instead of taking advantage, he gripped her thighs and picked her up. He took her to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

Draco hovered over her and she reached up to unbutton his shirt. It hung open and Hermione ran her hands along his chest, causing him to shiver. He kissed her softly, discarded his shirt, and pulled his pants off. He trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, to the centre of her chest and lightly bit at the exposed of each breast before unhooking and tossing aside her bra. She moaned as he flicked his tongue over her left nipple and pinched the other with his hand. Hermione arched her back and moaned Draco's name as he took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked it momentarily before doing the same to her right breast.

"Oh god Draco..."

He kissed the rest of his way down her body before pulling her knickers off and littering kisses along the inside of her thighs. Watching her tentatively, he sucked on his index and middle fingers momentarily before inserting them inside her. A moan fell from her mouth and he kissed her hungrily. Hermione placed both hands on his face and said, "Please, Draco. I need you."

Draco smirked and removed his fingers to discard his underwear. He positioned himself and her entrance and gradually moved inside her, going deeper with each thrust. Hermione moaned and moved in sync with him.

They were panting and moaning nonsensical things as they got closer and closer to ecstasy. A few more thrusts and Hermione's walls tighten around him. She screamed his name and arched her back as she was granted a release. He came seconds later and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Draco whispered against her neck before pulling out and lying down beside her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him before succumbing to sleep, not waiting for a response.

When he woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and a bare floor. He sighed and buried his head in his pillow.

She would come back, he thought hopefully. She always came back...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so I wrote this last night at one in the morning while listening to One More Night by Stars because I couldn't sleep and this is my first attempt at smut... I hope it turned out all right. Reviews are always much appreciated.(:


End file.
